


Vid: I'm Gonna Be (Glee, Rachel Berry) / Vividcon 2012 Premiere

by Milly



Category: Glee
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Journey, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, Vividcon Premieres, black eyed peas, ke$ha - Freeform, la roux - Freeform, leah michele, premieres, rachel - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform, titus jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I'll be a star (Rachel + Stage = OTP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: I'm Gonna Be (Glee, Rachel Berry) / Vividcon 2012 Premiere

**Description:** One day, I'll be a star. (Rachel + Stage = OTP)  
 **Premiered in Premieres at Vividcon '12**  
 **Source:** Glee, original art  
 **Song:** "Imma Stop Lovin' Drugs", Titus Jones  
 **Length:** 2:06  
 **Size:** 40.4 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
[ **DOWNLOAD**](http://inner-demons.org/eye/glee/milly_imgonnabe.zip) (zipped)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned for this to play in Premieres, since it was supposed to play in the "Let's Put on a Show" vidshow I put together for this year. Some personal stuff prevented me from finishing the vid and to scrap my actual plans for Premieres, so this fluffy nugget of Glee squee ended up in Premieres. It was an interesting experience, since I usually approach Premiere from a more serious point and really wasn't as invested in how the vid did this year. 
> 
> It was originally an ensemble vid, but it became pretty clear early on that it was gonna be a Rachel vid. I have a love/hate relationship with the show as well as the character, so I just tried to focus on my love for the show/character and bring out the *fun* that used to be the Glee experience for me during season 1. 
> 
> The art was really fun to make and I'll probably be posting it as wallpapers. Rachel would totally scrapbook.
> 
> **Lyrics**
> 
> Imma Be, Imma Be - Imma Imma Imma Be  
> Imma Be, Imma Be - Imma Imma Imma Be
> 
> Imma be on the next level  
> Imma be rockin over that bass treble  
> Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew  
> Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do (hah)  
> Imma be up in them A-list flicks  
> Doin one-handed flips, and imma be  
> Sippin on drinks cause  
> Imma be shakin my hips  
> You gon be lickin your lips  
> Imma be takin them pics  
> Lookin all fly and shit  
> Imma be the flyest chick (so fly)  
> Imma be spreadin my wings  
> Imma be doin my thing (do it do it - okayy)
> 
> Imma imma swing it this way, (imma imma) imma imma swing it that way  
> This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say  
> The 21st century until infinity
> 
> This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
> This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof
> 
> Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
> Your love, your love, your love
> 
> Don't Stop believing  
> Hold on to that feeling  
> Streetlight, People  
> Don't Stop!
> 
> So  
> *Laugh*
> 
> Imma Be, Imma Be - Imma Imma Imma Be  
> Imma Be, Imma Be - Imma Imma Imma Be


End file.
